Four Months Later
by the Azbaban Dreamer
Summary: Harry, Ron and Mrs. Weasley see Hermione and Ginny off for their Seventh Year at Hogwarts at Kings Cross Station. Post Deathly Hallows One shot


Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling

Had some writers block the other week. Brain felt like a wet sponge anyway.

I'm working on a multi chapter story but I'm not sure when it's coming out.

* * *

The first of September finally came around and Kings Cross Station was full of the usual rush of Students going off to Hogwarts School and Witchcraft and Wizardry.

That was how Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley found themselves as the crowd jostled them as they fought their way over to the barrier where Platform Nine and Three Quarters was where Ron and Ginny's Mother was waiting for them.

"Quick!" Said Mrs. Weasley urgently as she beckoned them over to the barrier.

"Harry and Ginny first." She instructed.

Ginny wheeled her trolley around to face the barrier and Harry took hold of it as well. Ginny gave Harry a peck on the cheek and Ron turned away pointedly leading Hermione to elbow him in the ribs.

Harry and Ginny both ran at the barrier with the trolley and passed through on to the other side where the scarlet Steam Engine named The Hogwarts Express was billowing smoke.

Ron and Hermione came through next. Ron brushed a strand of hair out of Hermione's eyes. Ginny caught Harry's eye and pretended to vomit. Harry fought to keep a straight face as Mrs. Weasley came through just as Ron and Hermione were about to kiss, causing them to jump.

"C'mon." Harry said to Ginny. "Let's find you a compartment."

Harry and Ginny wheeled the trolley down the Platform, avoiding the stares and whispers that Harry was getting. One small First Year saw Harry go past him and dropped his trunk painfully on his foot.

Harry glanced around the Platform. Many Students seemed pleased that they were going back. A small number of Second Years seemed nervous but Harry didn't blame them. Not after the year they had.

A number of Students shouted cries of greetings to their friends and Owls hooted and Cats meowed.

It reminded him of the first time that he set foot on the Platform and a wave of nostalgia threatened to engulf him. A number of students seemed to have spotted him and were staring at him from within the train compartments and were whispering to their neighbours about him.

Ginny noticed and a mischievous glint appeared in her eyes.

"Still famous!" She grinned at Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes at her, a grin on his own face.

"I'm glad I'm not getting on the Train with you," He said with a laugh. "It would be a nightmare!"

"Yeah. You would probably block the carriages with all the people wanting to see you." Ginny snorted.

They moved down towards the end of the Platform where Harry was still receiving stares and whispers. At the end of the Train, they spotted a dreamy looking girl with dirty blonde hair.

"There's Luna" Ginny cried. "Hi, Luna!"

Luna Lovegood turned around at the sound of her name. She was wearing her radish earrings and Butterbeer Cork necklace. She beamed at the sight of them.

"Hello Ginny, hello Harry. I heard you two coming along." She said. "I heard a number of people whispering about you, Harry. They say it's a shame that you're not returning to Hogwarts, this year."

"Yeah, well I've decided to move on." Harry shrugged.

Harry had decided not to return to Hogwarts to take his NEWTs instead he chose to take up Kingsley Shacklebolt's offer to train as an Auror. It had been four months since the Battle of Hogwarts and Harry felt that it was time to move on from the Castle. It wouldn't be the same for him anyway.

"How was your summer?" He asked Luna, having to desire to discuss The Battle of Hogwarts or any other depressing subject.

"Oh, it was brilliant, thanks!" Luna beamed. Her face lit up. "Daddy took us to the Alps in search of the Bimppling Bumple Bees."

"What in the name of Merlin's most baggiest pair of Y fronts are they supposed to be?" Came Ron's voice as he and Hermione followed Harry and Ginny.

Hermione shot Ron a dirty look as Luna replied.

"Oh, they're really lucky." She said. "They're Half Fairy, Half Bee and their honey is supposed to bring you good luck and great intelligence. It's rumoured that Rowena Ravenclaw had a large vat of it hidden somewhere at Hogwarts."

"That sounds lovely." Hermione said a bit too cheerfully.

"Sounds mental to me." Ron muttered.

Hermione tutted and gave Ron another dirty look as Luna focused her eyes on him.

"You might think it sounds mental," She said coolly. "But there is evidence that The House Elves in the Kitchens have access to it and supply it to the Ravenclaw table."

"Barking!" Ron exclaimed. "That explains why some of you are off your rockers. I mean," He backtracked after he realised what he said. "Not you, obviously but some Ravenclaws, _some_ Ravenclaws are off their rockers and you're not off your rocker or anything like that…"

"I'll save you a seat, Ginny." Luna said pointedly, cutting off Ron's stuttering. "What about you, Hermione?"

"Oh, don't worry about saving me a seat, Luna." Hermione said earnestly. "I've got to go down to the Prefect Carriages to meet the Prefects. I'm Head Girl, you know." She finished proudly.

"And you deserve it, you do." Ron beamed as he kissed her on the cheek.

Just then, Mrs. Weasley came hurrying along the platform and greeted Luna.

"How's Xenophilius doing?" She asked after Luna told her about her Summer.

"Oh, Daddy's doing great," Luna said and then she launched into telling Mrs. Weasley all about her holiday.

Ginny caught Harry's eye.

"Want to help me put my Trunk on the Train?" She asked.

"Course I will." Harry replied with a grin.

Together, Harry and Ginny lifted up Ginny's Trunk and dragged it into an empty compartment.

"You're getting stronger." Ginny grinned as Harry wiped his fringe out of his eyes.

"And I swear that Trunk's getting heavier." Harry panted. "What did you put in there? Boulders?"

"Bludgers," Ginny said simply, "Training ones. I want the Gryffindor Quidditch Team to be in top shape, this year. Plus, there's the Broomstick Servicing Kit that you got me for my Birthday and I've also got training Quaffles and training Snitches. Not to mention all my books and stuff."

"I'm sure my Trunk was never this heavy." Harry said with a chuckle.

"Well, if you think _my_ Trunk's heavy, you should see Hermione's." Ginny said. "Poor ickle Ronniekins going to get quite a shock when he finds that it's full of books and he's not strong enough to pick it up."

Harry laughed, ignoring the slight pang in his chest.

After the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry and Ginny had quickly resumed their relationship and Ginny had been a constant source of comfort ever since.

He would not have been able to cope if it were not for her comforting him after his nightmares, talking and laughing with him and being there for him when he was feeling down.

Harry was going to find this parting to be particularly hard. Much more harder then their nine month separation when Harry was off hunting Voldemort's Horcruxes.

"I'm going to miss you," He said, pulling Ginny into a hug. Ginny patted his back and they stayed there a while.

"It's only going to be a few months instead of nine." Ginny said softly. "I'll be back home before you know it."

"It felt like a lifetime, before," Harry admitted "But three months will be just as bad. You're the only one that keeps me sane these days and with you gone…"

"You'll be busy with Auror training," Ginny reminded him. "So I'll doubt you'll have time to miss me. Now let's get back to the Platform before Mum thinks I'm smuggling you to Hogwarts."

Sure enough, when they arrived back on the Platform, Mrs. Weasley was looking to see where they had gone. Ron gave Harry and Ginny a questioning look.

"Oh, there you are, Ginny!" She sighed in relief. "I thought you were planning on smuggling Harry to Hogwarts."

Ginny grimaced at Harry as if to say 'I told you so'. Harry turned away to hide his laughter.

"I thought I sensed a Wrackspurt or two in that compartment." Said Luna. "I'll go and get rid of them."

She boarded the Train dreamily and she looked to Harry as if she were floating away.

"She's always good value, Luna is." Ron chortled as Hermione was trying to lift her Trunk and shooting him a dirty look.

"Ron!" Mrs. Weasley barked as she noticed Hermione struggling. "Stop laughing and help your Girlfriend with her Trunk!"

"Alright! I'm doing it!" Ron moaned as he lifted the Trunk with the help of Hermione.

"Someone's got a Bimppling Bumple Bee in their bonnet." He muttered as they boarded the Train with the Trunk.

The whistle blew and the last remaining stragglers got on board quickly as Mrs Weasley gave Ginny a hug.

"Be good." She said. "You too, Hermione" She added as Hermione came out followed by Ron to say goodbye. She let go of Ginny to hug Hermione.

Harry turned to Ginny and the next thing he knew, she was kissing him.

Harry put a hand through her hair and was kissing her back. For one moment, nothing or no one else mattered. Just the girl he loved kissing him as if there were no tomorrow. He felt that no one could stop him. Except…

"OI!" Came Ron's voice from the distance. "Do you mind not snogging each other on the Platform?"

Harry and Ginny broke apart quickly as if they had an electric shock and Ginny shot Ron a filthy look.

"Do you mind not interrupting me when I'm saying goodbye to my Boyfriend?" She asked coolly.

"But you're snogging on a Platform in front of everyone!" Ron spluttered, shrinking away from Ginny's glare. "It's indecent and…"

"Ron, for goodness sake! Let them say goodbye to each other." Hermione said exasperatingly.

"But they can't go round snogging…" Ron began before Hermione cut him off with a kiss. Ron wrapped his arms around her and was soon kissing her back. He lifted her up from the ground and twirled around.

"Filthy hypocrite!" Ginny said, but she was smiling. She pulled Harry into a hug. Harry inhaled her familiar flowery scent and thought with another pang, that it would be at least three months that he would inhale that comforting scent again.

"Take care." She said. "And stay away from any Veela."

Harry laughed. "Does Phlegm count?" He asked.

Ginny giggled. "No. I trust you with _Fleur._ "

"You're warming to her." Harry said softly, pulling out of the hug and ignoring the half of him that was screaming to hug her again.

"I admit, she's growing on me." Ginny shrugged.

Harry laughed again. "I'll see you at the first Quidditch Match of the Season.

Meanwhile, Ron and Hermione had finished kissing and were saying their goodbyes to each other.

"I'll miss you." Hermione said in a thick voice.

"I know, love." Ron said soothingly. "But you're going to get your NEWTs and then you're going to go out and do some good in the world."

Hermione gave him a watery smile.

"It's going to be _so_ strange, going to Hogwarts without you two by my side." She said.

"I don't know, Hermione," Harry said. "With me gone, Hogwarts will finally be able to have a quiet year."

Ron, Hermione and Ginny laughed and Mrs. Weasley tutted but she was smiling.

"Oh Harry, dear." She tittered. "You're getting as bad as George and Ginny!"

"Oh, come here, you two!" Hermione exclaimed, engulfing both Harry and Ron into a hug. Harry and Ron both patted her back.

"Love you, Hermione." Said Ron in a muffled voice.

"Yeah." Said Harry. "You're amazing, you are. We'd both be dead without you."

Hermione let go of them and looked at Harry, eyes searching his face.

"Do take care won't you, Harry?" She asked him imploringly.

"Of course I will." Harry said. "You know me, Hermione. I like a quiet life."

Ron, Hermione and Ginny laughed again as the final whistle blew. Mrs. Weasley chivvied Hermione and Ginny on board. Hermione said that she would write to Ron as soon as she got to Hogwarts and then hurried down towards the Prefects Carriage. Ginny leaned out of the window and gave Harry one last kiss.

"Don't get lonely," She said to him as along the Platform, heads turned to Harry and Ron.

"They're staring at you again, mate." Ron grinned at Harry who merely shrugged. He was used to it by now.

"I think that they're staring at _you_ , Ron." Ginny said, eyes sweeping the Platform.

"Me?" Ron exclaimed. "Nah. Can't be. It's Harry that they're staring at!"

But on closer inspection, it seemed that many of the onlookers were indeed staring at Ron. A few of them were staring at Harry but most of them were staring at Ron.

"They were staring at Hermione as well, dear." Said Mrs. Weasley. "It's always when you three get together, see."

"Yeah mate," Grinned Harry, clapping Ron on the back. "You're extremely famous!"

A smile slowly crept up on Ron's face.

"Yeah. I am aren't I? It's because I'm friends with you, isn't it?"

"It's because you helped me defeat Voldemort." Harry said seriously "I'm not the only hero on this Platform."

"Well said, Harry dear." Beamed Mrs. Weasley as Ron looked happier.

The Train started to move and Harry waved at Ginny who was still leaning out of the window, ignoring the pang in his chest as his Girlfriend glided away. It gathered speed and Ginny blew Harry a kiss as it went round the corner and out of sight.

"You know, I think I can get used to this being famous thing." Ron said thoughtfully.

Harry chuckled, mind still replaying Ginny blowing him a kiss.

"I can give you some pointers, if you want." He said.

Ron looked even happier then before and Harry felt the same. Despite it feeling strange that he was standing on the Platform instead of being in the Train, he felt a great rush of hope for the future.

* * *

Thank you for reading.


End file.
